Fixer Contracts
Fixer Contracts are side missions in Watch Dogs. Summary Fixer Contracts are side missions with varying objectives the player must complete while driving. The faster the mission is completed, the more money is earned. The contracts can be activated in their coordinates while free-roaming or using the corresponding app in the smartphone. After a Fixer Contract has been completed, its icon disappears from the map but it can still be replayed when selected from the phone app. There are 46 total Contracts and each one falls in one of four categories. The End of Line Achievement/Trophy is awarded when 40 Fixer Contracts are completed. Transporter The Transporter contracts require the player to drive three vehicles in a row from one point to the other. The player can choose the route as long as they arrive in time. The vehicles can be cars, motorcycles, or boats. Unlike in other contracts, there is no interference from cops or thugs. It is advisable to open the map immediately after boarding to plan the route. This way unnecessary turns can be avoided and time saved. Decoy The Decoy contracts are checkpoint races. In addition to reaching each checkpoint in time there is the police to worry about. If the player lingers too long in an area that is being scanned by the CTOS, the cops will chase them. It is probably best to ignore the police attention and purely focus on driving as fast as possible. Jam Coms can be useful to interrupt police scans, giving the player a better chance to avoid the cops. Shaking off the cops can be done after the race is over. Getaway In the Getaway contracts the player must escape the cops or a group of thugs without losing their ride. After the pursuers have lost track of the player, he must deliver the vehicle to a specific spot without being spotted. Because the vehicle given is often slow, it is necessary to open bridges, close garage doors or raise road blockers to escape. Getaway contracts have no time limit, however the pursuers will keep looking for the player until the vehicle is delivered. Interception Interception contracts require the player to hunt down and kill someone who is escaping in a car. In some cases the target must first be followed closely for a period of time. It is also possible that the target has thugs backing him up. Unlike in other contracts, any vehicle can be used so parking a fast car close to the mission marker beforehand is a good idea. It is usually a waste of time to try to shake off the thugs while the target is still driving as more reinforcements will come. Rewards * 1 Fixer Contract - Zusume R * 5 Fixer Contracts - Offensive Driver * 20 Fixer Contracts - Boxberg LE Notes * Not all Fixer Contracts will be unlocked from the start. New ones will spontaneously unlock as others are completed. * It is not necessary to complete distinct Contracts to receive full game progression credit. It is possible, although very boring, to complete the same contract over and over to get all the achievements and unlockables. Video Link Fixer Contract 16:25 into video Category:Side Missions Category:Missions